


My Time

by finniscool



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Technoblade - Fandom, emo - Fandom, tommyinnit - Fandom, tubbo - Fandom, wilbursoot - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, DSMP, Death, Dream Smp, Edgy, Emo, Gen, Murder, Sad, THIS WILL CAUSE PAIN, insane, oh my god angst, oh no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finniscool/pseuds/finniscool
Summary: !!! WARNING ANGST !!!"Tommy what are you doing?" Wilbur shakily questioned. He had never seen Tommy so angry before, He didn't believe he had ever seen Tommy angry before.Tommy backed the taller man into a corner, knife in hand."Close your eyes, and this will all be over with.." Tommy nearly whispered.Screams echoed from the cavern and blood splattered everywhere.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 15





	My Time

**Author's Note:**

> BE WARNED. THERE IS A LOT OF ANGST AND CHARACTER DEATH..............
> 
> I THOUGHT OF THIS AU A LITTLE WHILE BACK AND I HAD TO WRITE IT BECAUSE I THINK ITS SO GOOD..... 
> 
> THIS IS BASED OFF OF A SONG, BO EN'S MY TIME... ITS SO GOOD GO LISTEN TO IT !!!!
> 
> SORRY FOR ANY PAIN I CAUSE (not) BUT I REALLY JUST WANTED TO WRITE SOME ANGST FOR ONCE AND I REALLY LIKE THIS AU
> 
> LMK IF YOU WANT MORE ANGST PLZ !!!!! ( FLW ME ON TWITTER @ETHANN0TF0UND AND FEEL FREE TO DM ME SUGGESTIONS )

Water dripped from the crystals hanging down on the ravine ceiling that he and Wilbur called Pogtopia. 

He wasn't one to give up. You weren't one to give up either, that's why you were pissed off at Wilbur. He gave up. He decided it was all fine and dandy when it wasn't. It wouldn't be until you both got Pogtopia back.

"Wilbur?" you yelled.

"Yeh?" he replied in a matter of seconds. The echo's of the large and empty ravine only made the shouting louder. You hated the ravine. 

"When can we leave here?" you groaned. You were sick and tired of wandering around the ravine and you just wanted to go back to your home. Sick and tired doesn't even begin to express your emotions about this "safe haven"

"Tommy, I'm afraid we will never be able to. You heard Jschlatt, he doesn't want us there and I'm perfectly happy staying here." Wilbur responded moments later. You heard this and decided to ignore it. You were determined to get your home back whether Wilbur wanted to accompany you or not. The dripping continued and it continued to bother you immensely. 

_ drip drop drip drop _

You stood up from where you were sitting, and swiftly picked up a bucket and placed it under where the water was dripping.

_ That should probably stop it, right?  _ You thunk with a grimace.

A song had been occupying your head recently. It was about something.. all you could remember was "Oyasumi".. was that a girl? You didn't have the time to ponder about weird songs.

Suddenly, a giant crash echoes through the ravine. This only worsens your mood, and you subconsciously grab a knife. 

As you rushed up the stairs, many thoughts went through your head such as,

_ Is Will ok? _

_ What happened? _

You didn't have time to worry, and you rush up the stairs faster. 

Staring at the ground, you find pieces of a supposed shattered vinyl disc. Your face reddens as you grab the knife from your pocket.

Looking up, you see a shaky Wilbur standing above  **_ Your discs.  _ **

_ pov shift _

"Tommy, what are you doing?" Wilbur shakily questioned. He had never seen Tommy so angry before, He didn't believe he had ever seen Tommy angry before. 

Tommy backed the taller man into a corner, knife in hand. 

"Close your eyes, and this will all be over with.." Tommy nearly whispered.

Tommy plunged the knife into Wilbur's chest, spurting blood everywhere. Tommy didn't know why he was so angry.

Unbeknownst to Tommy, Techno had seen  _ Everything _ .

Techno had smartly hidden behind some crates and watched as Tommy stumbled away from the scene.

"Dude are you ok?" Techno worriedly asked Wilbur's about to be corpse. Techno fumbled and tried to put bandages onto him but ended up worsening the cut wound, causing Wilbur to bleed out. 

Techno sat there, with the tall British corpse laying in his lap, replaying what had just happened in his brain. It all happened too fast for it to process in his brain that Tommy killed Wilbur. 

Letting out silent sobs, Techno ran his hands through his brother's hair. He wasn't ready for him of all people to die, and especially for his younger brother to kill him.

Tommy walked through l'manburg covered in blood, seemingly going insane. Little did anyone know that this wouldn't be the only occurrence of severe violence concerning him.

"Tommy?" Tubbo whispered. Tommy shot his head in Tubbo's direction. 

"What happened," Tubbo said with a pause.

"None of your business." Tommy spat back. Tommy had seemingly lost his mind, and no one wanted to cross him.

_ time skip because i don't know how to segue into nighttime _

Techno ran his hands through his long, and thick hair. He didn't want to be in Pogtopia anymore and also didn't want to share a "safe haven" with Tommy. It was no longer a safe space. 

_ I have to leave as soon as I can or who knows what will happen. Tommy killed Wilbur... a grown man who could've defended himself but he didn't and Tommy won. Who knows what will happen to me if I stay here.  _ He thought as he started to pack his bags.

"Techno? Where are you going?" A small voice asked. Techno looked over his shoulder and saw a roughed up Tubbo.

"Leavin." Techno shortly responded.

"Can I come with you? I don't feel safe anymore here." Tubbo quietly asked. 

"No," Techno said. After what happened with Tommy, Techno didn't trust anyone anymore. Even if it was just harmless Tubbo, the boy who likes bees.

"oh," Tubbo whispered. He shuffled away and left the ravine that was called Pogtopia. Tubbo wasn't safe and Techno knew that He just didn't care.

As Tubbo uncovered the dirt that surrounded the doorway, he saw Tommy standing there staring straight at him.

"What do you want?" Tubbo asked softly.

"Is Techno leaving?" Tommy responded.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Tubbo questioned.

Tommy ignored Tubbo's question and stormed in, startling Techno in the process. 

"Learn to knock, you scared the shit out of me" Techno shakily spat

"Is it true that you're leaving?" Tommy demanded.

"Maybe," Techno muttered.

Tommy reached for his knife, about to do to Techno what he did to Wilbur, but Techno was wiser and grabbed Tommy's hand before he could get stabbed too.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing" Tommy barked.

Following this, Techno issued a punch to Tommy's stomach, which was not enough, as Tommy charged at him again. Techno kept on punching Tommy until he was eventually knocked out. Techno stared down at his bloody knuckles and started to cry. He didn't want to beat up his little brother and he didn't want to abandon him. This was all too much for Techno and he needed to leave. Fast.

Tubbo didn't often find himself scared, but recently he has been terrified, scared for his life, and scared for his friend. Wilbur was dead. He did NOTHING wrong and Tommy just killed him. Out of nowhere. Of course, no one but Tommy, Techno, and himself knew that Wilbur was dead, but that didn't stop the rumors from floating around. Shakily, he dug out a tunnel underneath l'manburg, like a home. He needed somewhere to stay and that somewhere had to be underground. 

_ another time skip because I can't write for an entire au week giggles _

Tommy had gotten worse mentally. He sporadically attacked anyone who wronged him and was often the cause of most violence in the SMP. No one was safe around him, and the loneliness was driving him more insane than he should've. The insanity drove him to concoct a plan.. a plan to blow up l'manburg. He was done with little schemes and spats. If he couldn't have l'manburg, no one could.

_ ok time skip to the best part of the story and pov shift to Tommy !!! _

The festival was today, and you planned to blow it all up. You planned to blow it all up during Wilbur's memorial to cause massive devastation and depression, after all, who had been there for me when I was alone and hurt? 

You sighed and snuck on top of the grey building bordering the town center. Sitting there, you had flashbacks to when you and Wilbur hung out together and tried to stop them. You didn't want to remember. It hurt to remember.

"Now, we did lose someone this year, and I may have not liked him, but it would be a pretty shitty thing for me to not recognize him" Jschlatt began with a grim face. This was YOUR time. You swiftly jump off of the building and sprinted as fast as you could to the button room. Nothing was stopping you now. With the adrenaline pumping through you, you slammed down on the button as hard as you could, and heard the loudest thing you have ever heard in your life. Unbeknownst to you, your best friend and ONLY friend was in the middle of the TNT and didn't have an escape route.

As you slowly walked out of the button room, the smell of gunpowder and fire overwhelmed your nose, and you power walked to the crater that was l'manburg. Everyone but one person had managed to escape. You scan the people and see who is missing.

** Tubbo. **

You take a shaky breath in and see that in a part of the crater, is splattered blood and shattered bones. You search a little further and see bits of green cloth and brown hairs, nearly scorched from the explosion. And then it hits you.

"Did I kill Tubbo?" you echo into the crater. Everyone was staring at you, as you took a step further, closer to the edge, and closer to death. You didn't want to live in a world without your best friend. He was the only reason you were alive right now and now he is gone. Your chest starts to constrict as you hyperventilate. You sway over the edge until you finally look back at everyone else while crying. 

"Goodbye." You wearily say, before jumping into the 90 stories deep crater. You were finally free of all of the pain and the guilt, you could finally be free and be with Wilbur again. The wind flew through your hair as you took your final breath before everything went black.

END


End file.
